


Sabotage

by Tblewit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: :), Angst, Bad Communication, Drama, Live in Lover, M/M, Mpreg, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome gone wrong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:53:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tblewit/pseuds/Tblewit
Summary: When Harry returns home after a trip to St. Mungo’s, he overhears his two lovers speaking ill about him. Heartbroken, and extremely upset, he packs his things up in secret and leaves that same day. Now it is up to Severus and Draco to figure out what happened.





	1. Part One

When Harry returns home after a trip to St. Mungo’s, he overhears his one of his lovers speaking ill about him

“He is a slut, Severus! Don’t you _dare_ deny it!” Draco Malfoy sneers fiercely. His voice pings off the walls of the large kitchen, and it gives it a hollow ring.

Harry moves closer, tears stinging his eyes.

Under different circumstances, Harry would not at all be opposed to being called a slut. In the past, he had once stood tall upon hearing the slur thrown at him. Either it is his past lovers or the gossip columns in the papers. He hadn’t flinched. In fact, he went out of his way to roll his eyes or outright laugh. It had been the truth after all, why deny it?

But hearing the degrading words fly out of Malfoy mouth with a tone of _utter disgust_ and _loathing_?

It is crippling.

Just yesterday Harry had thought he and Draco had finally put their differences aside. They had talked. In for once, it didn’t quickly roll into an argument about pointless and petty shit. They hadn’t been trying to tear the other down with words, holding every slight against one another. Draco had joked and laugh. Hell, Harry had laughed and joked right back.

Things had been good. Really good. So much so that Harry finally pushed down his own insecurity and fear enough to set an appointment. To confirm something that he has been dreading and keeping secret for _weeks_ now. 

Harry leans heavily against the wall, clenching at his chest with a trembling fist. His heart feels like it’s trying to beat around a jagged dagger (The wound opens freshly around it, but there is already another scar there). He doesn’t know why this hurts so much. Malfoy and he hadn’t grown close until very recent. For them, it had just been pure lust and sexual attraction, fueled by their past.

Maybe that was it.

How many times had Harry, Severus, and Malfoy had sex now? Enough times to not be able to count using both of his hands. Enough times that Harry clothes and things can found scattered around the house. Enough times that he had been asked to move in. To “Stay a while.”

Malfoy often called him a slut when they were in the middle of sex, rucking up the expensive sheets. The tone was completely different from the one he is using now. Malfoy had sounded impressed then, even a little awed.

Severus used the term as well, and Harry even dared to think he sounded _fond_.

Harry started to calm down, and he thought to reveal himself to Malfoy. To dare the snotty blond to say the words to his face.

Malfoy wasn’t done, though. He seems determined to speak his piece.

“He was just supposed to be a fuck toy, Severus. It was never meant to be more than that. He wasn’t supposed to be _permanent_!” The words come out wobbled but hard.

Harry bites into his lip until he tastes blood. Draco last words ring into his ears and shatter all the meager confidence he had gathered around himself just for this day. He had sworn he would be brave. That he would take a chance. He would take a risk.

He thought Severus was worth it. The thought _fucking_ Draco _Bloody_ Malfoy was worth it.

Harry wipes away the tears with his too big hands, trembling on the spot.

Severus still remains silent. Harry chances a peek into the kitchen. Malfoy is standing with his back towards him, fist clenched tight to his side with a bent back. The table with a half finish cup of tea and mug filled with cold coffee rests between the two. Severus stands on the other side of the kitchen, facing Harry, but his hands are messaging his temples and his eyes are squeezed shut.

Both of them are clearly distressed, but Harry doesn’t register this. He sees how charged the air is, and how Severus is _still quiet_.

“Do you actually think he will stay? That he will _want_ too? Potter has been going strong alone for _years_ now. In fact, I bet he isn’t even at an ‘appointment’. He is probably hooking up with a new slag, bored already after _five fucking months!_ ” Draco shouts the last words, his voice cracking from the volume of it.

The teacup goes flying, smashing against the floor after Draco take a swing at it.

Harry flinches at the sound and ducks back around just as Severus looks up.

“Draco.” Severus finally speaks. He sounds weird. There wasn’t an ounce of scorn in his tone. None. Harry has never heard him like that. Never knew he could speak like that. So soft but stern. He sounded concerned. Like he _cared_.

Harry looks down at his too big hands. They clutch at his stomach without his say. He tries to urge himself to drop them, but they don’t budge. He is trembling. He can’t stop trembling.

Malfoy had just accused him of cheating. Of going behind their back. He should storm into the kitchen and set things right, tell them the truth. Maybe Malfoy would _stop talking_ if Harry just speaks up. No one else was going to do it. No one was here to do it but him.

Malfoy had been getting in fowl strops more frequently as of late. Maybe this was him just letting off steam. Harry doesn’t know why he is trying to defend Malfoy. The fucker who just accused him of having a short attention span and _cheating_. 

“ _No_ , Severus.” Malfoy sounds like he is crying. “Do you hear me? I said _no._ ”

Harry starts to come down a bit. He is still trembling, but his heart is no longer lodged in his throat. The dagger is still present, but it hurt a little less. Only a little.

He knows its Malfoy’s voice. Hearing it so distraught and uneven gives him pause.

But Malfoy, once again, is not finished.

“It’s either Potter or me.”

Harry's heart leaps back into his throat, and the jagged dagger begins to turn.

“Draco,” Severus Snape _implores_.

Harry shakes his head, his hands come up to cover his ears.

“ **Choose**!” Draco Malfoy’s snarled voice comes through, even muffled.

“Draco just listen. You aren’t thinking things through. We can put the other subject on pause until you are calmer and more reasonable.” Severus is trying to plead with him.

“ _Pause_!? Fuck you!” Malfoy isn’t having it.

“Harry will be back soon. Why don’t you go out, get some fresh air? Call your mother. Talk to her. Or even Parkinson. Just calm down.” Severus isn’t giving up.

“Severus,” Malfoy voice is calm now, hoarse from all the screaming, but eerily calm.

Harry slowly uncover his ears and turns with watery eyes to the opening of the kitchen. He edges a little closer, tempted to get another peek.

There is a moment of silence. Harry holds his breath.

“Severus,” Malfoy says again, still calm, “If I leave, I’m _not_ coming back.”

It’s an ultimatum.

Harry freezes on the spot.

_“Harry,” Ginny begins calmly, looking him dead in the eyes, “I will overlook this, but just once.”_

Harry stops trembling. He arms fall limply to his side. He stares straight ahead with blank eyes.

_“Promise me, Harry. Promise me that you will stop. That you won’t do this again.”_

Harry had made the promise. After all, Ginny had also given him an ultimatum.

 _“Or else I will leave_ , _and **never** come back.”_

Harry really thought he could keep that promise. For Ginny, his first love. For himself. He promised her.

“No, Draco, NO.” Severus isn’t pleading anymore.

Numbly, Harry steps forward and peek around into the kitchen. Severus grips Malfoy hard by the arms, shaking him a little as he shakes his own head in denial.

He can’t help but stare. To be a little in awe.

Because Severus Snape is _crying_.

Malfoy looks up, and the expression on his face stops Severus cold.

“ _Choose._ ”

Harry is starting up the stairs before he realized he moved. One hand is over his mouth while the other clutches at his rolling stomach.

“Who is it going to be?” Malfoy questions almost serenely.

His feet hit the hardwood but don’t make a sound. Severus Potion lab was underneath them. The stairs had been spelled quiet so neither Malfoy or Harry could distract him when they used them.

“Me or Potter?”

He doesn’t want to cry again. He doesn’t want to be hurt again.

“You can only pick one. You can only have _one_.” Malfoy voice is melodic.

Harry is halfway up the stairs when he hears Severus answer.

“You.”

Harry's knees give out and he falls. He dry heaves on the stairs. His throat burns, but his stomach is determined to purge itself. Even if there is nothing to purge.

Harry hadn’t eaten anything today. He had been too nervous, and his stomach had already been rolling dangerously the moment he woke up beside Malfoy. He had instead got up and cooked breakfast for Severus and Malfoy. He left them a note. Telling them where he would be at in the morning.

He eventually stops retching. He wipes his mouth and pulls out his wand with trembling, numb fingers. He vanishes the spittle on the stairs. 

“I choose you Draco.”

Harry closes his eyes and just sits there. He takes into count what was confirmed earlier today. He thinks about this new turn of events, and his past, his future. He can’t see far ahead. Not with his world ripped to shreds and broken. But he can try.

This isn’t the first time after all. 

Harry has been through this before.

With Ginny.

The woman who broke his heart. Who broke him.

Harry recovered from that in the end, didn’t he?

When everything was raw, and he had been abandoned and left forgotten, he had thought the pain would be never-ending. That he would always feel this way.

He knows better now.

Time didn’t heal his wounds. Not by any means.

But it helps them become more bearable.

Harry gets up.

Malfoy made his voice known.

Snape made his choice.

Now it was just time for Harry to give up and move on. He no longer just had himself to think about.

With a hand cradling his still flat stomach, Harry continues his journey up the stairs. He doesn’t acknowledge the fact that he is still trembling, and that the dagger in his chest seems to jostle at every step he takes.

He continues on into their bedroom and summons his bag.

Harry hadn’t brought much.

Being a live-in lover had been an impulse. He had agreed without giving it any real thought. That’s why he only brought a single bag when he ‘moved’ in.

He had been cautious and skeptical, but still willing to give it a shot back then.

How easy it had been to through that all away once he was given hope.

But no more.

Malfoy made sure of it.

Harry doesn’t bother to wonder about the fact that in the thirty minutes it takes to pack up, neither Snape or Malfoy leave the kitchen.

The library on the second floor has its own floo. He has no reason to walk down to the first floor and use the one in the den. None.

Still, Harry stands for an additional five minutes in front of the floo on the second floor, fighting with himself.

In the end, he turns away and just leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe this was supposed to be a drabble? And a parody one at that? I was not supposed to take this seriously. 
> 
> Draco hijacked this fic. Dude kept pushing and pushing. Blame him not me.
> 
> P.S. To be Continued...?


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I grant you the demanded Part Two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context, Context, Context. :)

Draco woke up alone in bed practically swimming in thick covers, silky sheets, and large fluffy pillows. His lover had long since left the bed.

He fights his way out of the cocoon he wrapped himself up in and crawls bare ass naked to the edge where he has to jump down. His feet slap against cold wood, and the motion jiggles his ass, bringing to attention the ache in it and the crusted semen still on it.

It is a familiar enough feeling that he doesn’t immediately dash to the bathroom to wash it off.

Instead, he pads to the mirror check himself out briefly. Faded hickie’s dots his skin, but he is more interested in the new ones. Potter didn’t go for any obvious patch of skin like his neck or wrist like Severus. Draco nipples were bright red, and his inner thighs were also marked up. He would be lying if he said the marks didn’t please him at all. He wouldn’t be preening in the mirror if he hated the site of them, now would he?

He picks out his clothes for the day before heading to the bathroom.

He takes his time in the shower, washing himself thoroughly and just enjoying the feeling of hot water pelting against his sore muscles. It takes nearly two hours for him to dress, brush his teeth and style his hair, but he enjoys the times to himself immensely.

When he walks down the steps, he all but skips. How often did he walk down these same steps with heavy feet and a scowl already planted on his face? For once he was in a _good_ mood. It’s been too long. Rare as it was, Draco planned to enjoy it while it lasted.

Walking into the large kitchen, Draco spots Severus sipping at coffee at the small table and reading the paper. Dark beady eyes look him over. Draco takes that as a cue to walk over and plant a wet kiss on a pale brow, snickering when he is glared at.

He moves to make himself tea but sees the pot already made with his favorite and a small note beside it. He picks it up and scans over it, recognizing the scribble Potter calls writing.

‘I have an appointment this morning. I hope you rested well. I need to talk with you and Severus later.

Wait up for me. 

-Harry’

Draco was faintly curious about the appointment and what Potter needed to talk about, but he soon puts that all out of his mind when he fells Severus step up behind him.

He makes his cup of tea, stirring in honey and lemon, before taking a sip and letting out a content sigh. He steps back into the body that still hovers behind him and is pleased when arms instantly come up to wrap around his waist.

He hums and rocks to himself, just happy for the sake of being happy.

“Did you read Harry’s note?” Severus asks, swaying with his motion.

Draco smiles and nods. “I assume he was the one who prepared my tea?”

“Correct. He also was the one who cooked you breakfast.” Severus nods to a plate next to the stove, muggle plastic wrapping on top of it.

Draco wrinkles his nose at it. Who knows when Potter got up in the morning. He has no doubt that it was cold now.

“I put a preserving charm on it. It is still warm.” Severus says as if reading his thoughts.

Draco smile returns, pleased. Severus releases him and grabs the plate, tearing off the wrapping to give Draco a look of its content. Fluffy yellow eggs, bacon, tomato, and toast. Draco eagerly takes the plate and moves to sit at the table to dig in. A bite into the eggs reveals it to be a little runny just as he likes.

Severus returns to his coffee and paper, but Draco can feel the weights of his eyes on him.

 _Too long_ , he finds himself thinking again.

It’s been too long. For the past few months, it had been Severus, Potter, and Draco. Severus, Harry, and Draco. Sometimes it was just Potter and Severus because Draco was in a foul mood and didn’t want to be bothered. It had never been Potter and Draco. At least, not until yesterday. It was probably the main cause of his good mood today. And now it was just him and Severus.

At least until Potter gets back from his appointment.

Draco mood threatens to fall. His smile drops a little.

Severus takes notice and folds his paper. He watches as Draco polish off his breakfast, drinking the last of his tea, and clears his throat.

Grey eyes snap to him, a blond eyebrow is raised in question.

“We need to talk,” Severus says in a tone more grave then he meant. He silently curses himself when Draco’s smile drops off, his pale lips now a flat line.

“The matter is of great importance, but nothing to be worried about.” He says lightly, trying to backtrack.

“What is it?” Draco still looks suspicious. 

“It’s about Harry.” 

“Oh,” Draco says, somehow smiling just from hearing that name. How stupid. He quickly grabs his empty plate and teacup. The plates go into the sink, while the cup is filled with more tea. Once again lemon and honey are stirred in. He returns to the table and takes a small sip.

“What about Potter? Is this about the appointment he went to this morning?” Draco questions, looking outside, relaxed.

“No. I have no idea what that is about. I’m sure Harry will clear up that matter once he returns. This is about something else.” Severus states.

“Hmmm.” Draco wishes he was in a rocking chair. Outside. On a porch. Weird thought.

Severus doesn’t reply. He is a little busy with taking in the site of Dracos smoothed out face and smiling lips. He hadn’t realized it had been some time since he saw the sight until now. He hadn’t realized how much he missed seeing that smile, so carefree.

Once, Draco had smiled like that every day. In the morning, in a bed much smaller then the one they had now when it had just been the two of them.

But it was back.

And Severus knew Harry was the cause.

If now wasn’t the right time to push the subject, then Severus would eat a shoe.

“Severus?” Draco looks curiously at him.

Severus blinks and can feel an ugly flush of color spread to his cheeks. He coughs and takes a sip of cold coffee with a grimace.

“Right, back to the topic of Harry. I was thinking it was high time that we started courting him.” Severus does not bother to beat around the bush. He speaks clearly and confidently. After all, it has been five months.

Five months since Harry Potter crawled into their bed. Four months before Potter became Harry. Three months when Severus had asked him to “Stay a while”. Two months before he realized he was falling in love with the boy. One month before he would even admit it to himself.

For Severus, courting or dating, as the newer generation liked to call it, was the next logical step.

Harry was no longer _just_ their lover. He was a man that he was in love with. He was the man that Draco was in love with (Draco had always had an infatuation with Harry since they were both young. He had been to blindside by is anger at Harry rejecting him to see it. Now, as far as Severus was concerned, he was being made aware of his feelings.)

Not to mention the fact that Severus was fully aware that Harry wanted more. He could see it in bright green eyes when he stared longingly at Draco and him when they were out in public. When they touched, and stand closed by each other, Harry eyes followed them. As their lover, interactions between them only happened behind closed doors.

Severus is brought out of his thoughts when Draco jerks to his feet with a look of utter astonishment.

He frowns.

Draco gapes at him.

Severus frowns until he is scowling. “What?” He snaps. What kind of reaction was that? Surely Draco hadn’t been so obtuse that he missed the signals Harry had been given them over the past weeks.

Draco mouth clicks shut, his hands turn into a fist, while his pale face grows the fairest shade of pink.

Severus knows that look well. It’s the beginning of a temper tantrum. The only problem is that Severus has no clue why it was triggered.

It’s been five months.

Draco had been the one interested in a threesome.

Draco had been the one to convince him.

Draco had been the one to notice Harry apparent crush on him and suggested they asked him for a threesome. It made sense. Harry had been known for his loose ways back then, and how quickly he went through lovers.

Draco had approached Harry first, buttering him up to the idea before scouting him out in a club scene and bringing him back home.

Severus was the one who set boundaries, made the rules. He didn’t budge even when Harry had chaffed at the restrictions, and Draco tried to get him to ease up.

Severus was the one who suggested Harry become a live-in lover on a whim as a dry joke. He had been surprised when Harry agreed. Draco had said nothing against it. He hadn’t said anything at all. Severus assumed he agreed.

So why the surprise? Why the anger?

“What?” Severus says again through gritted teeth. He dislikes repeating himself greatly, but the silence had gone on long enough.

Draco’s good mood was gone.

This had not been how he wanted his day to go. When Severus brought up the topic of Potter, Draco had assumed he was talking about sex. Potter was their live-in lover. What else would they discuss _but_ sex when it came to Potter?

Apparently courting.

Dating.

But this wasn’t a casual suggestion as Severus liked to make it out. Draco _knew_ him.

When Severus wanted to date someone, he fully intended to take it seriously. He no doubts spent a decent amount of time just thinking about it, going over the scenario, seeing if it was tolerable to him or not.

When Draco first suggested they had a threesome to Severus, the topic had to be digested and given to his prickly lover in small pieces just, so Severus could think it over seriously and not dismiss it as Draco being randy. Even then it took _months_ for him to warm up to the idea.

Draco had just been letting the fantasy go when Severus brought up the topic again with a stern set of rules and guidelines.

Severus was the one who wanted distance. Severus was the one who had said “One Night”.

But then Draco dumbly thought of Potter, who Severus was working with closely at the time, and suggested him. Draco did not realize Potter had a crush on Severus until after he started coaxing the other men to the suggestion at their workplace.

Draco blinks. Wait.

Potter had not only been surprised when Draco called him out on his crush but surprised that Severus and Draco were even in a relationship.

Why hadn’t Severus told him?

Draco doesn’t linger on that thought for long as his eyes fall to pale hands resting on the table. More accurately to Severus right hand, to his ring finger.

“Where is your ring?”

Severus looks down and back up again.

“I must have forgotten it in my Potion lab again. You know I take it off when I work with potions. The protection spells and metal can interfere with my work.” Severus explains calmly.

Draco eyes remain on his ringless hand.

“If you don’t mind, I would like to get back to the topic we were discussing previous? I think it is best we talk about this before Harry comes back. Who knows how long his appointment will be.”

“But this isn’t a discussion, is it Severus? You already decided.” Draco says coolly.

Severus refrains from rolling his eyes. Honestly, this boy.

“It has been five months. Harry is ready. _Eager_ , even. I am not opposed to the idea. And just yesterday you and Harry shared some quality time together, uninterrupted by me. Did you not enjoy yourself, Draco? Was Harry just horrible to you?” Severus spoke in a slow drawl, almost mocking tone.

He had stumbled upon the two in the middle of it. The sight was pleasing to the eye, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a spark of jealousy, and a small insignificant pang of ineptitude. He had been meaning to leave the two alone, so they could grow closer together without his influence, but the fact that it happened without any effort from him left a bitter taste in his mouth.

Seeing them together only brought up dark thoughts along with the arousal.

Draco doesn’t appreciate his tone. Being spoken down to like he was once again the teenager in desperate need of guidance irked him. He wasn’t that boy anymore. He hadn’t been since he had snagged the man of his dreams through sheer stubbornness.

“Harry is a good fuck. You won’t hear me complaining about that. How could I? After all, out of the three of us, he is the one with the most experience. He knows exactly what he was doing.” Draco hisses out.

Severus' eyes narrow on the boy.

“If that is the case, then there should be no argument. We court Harry.”

Draco laughs, nothing pretty or smooth about the sound.

“I thought this was supposed to be a discussion, Severus? That sounds like a declaration. What happened to my choice? My opinion?”

“You have already spoken your part. In conclusion, you find Harry attractive enough to sleep with for five months, and tolerable enough to live under the same roof. If you find that you and Harry aren’t getting along, then your attitude towards him is the sole blame for that. But, as of recent, even that has changed. There is nothing else to argue about.”

Severus state the facts in the hope Draco would stop being ridiculous and overdramatic. His stints were the main cause of any tension that has happened in the house these past few weeks. He is tired of being the bridge between Harry and Draco, not when they were two grown men who were more than capable of putting their differences aside. He had seen physical proof of that just yesterday.

Draco shakes his head, a cruel twist to his lips.

“There is _one_ problem, Severus. Would you like to hear it?”

Severus does roll his eyes this time. He re-heats his coffee with his wand and takes a sip. He inclines his head for Draco to continue, humoring the boy.

“Potter is not the type to settle down and commit himself to someone.”

Severus is already shaking his head, looking put upon. He didn’t think Draco was _this_ short-sighted.

“If there is one thing I know Harry wants, it is commitment. Did you not see the way he looked at us when we were out in public? He wants this as much as we do Draco. That argument is also null. Now, can we stop this nonsense and focus on our course of action when it comes to courting Harry?” Severus did not like wasting time. Who knows how long it will be before Harry returns home? Better to wrap things up.

“Did you forget the reason we even choose Harry in the first place?” Draco snaps, “He was loose and willing. We were supposed be nothing but bodies he can fuck and get fucked by. Did you forget that it was Potter who protested the most when _you_ demanded that he sticks to us until we were all tired of the arrangement?”

Severus pressed his lips into thin lines. He does recall. Harry had very reluctantly agreed. He hadn’t wanted to be tied down, he had wanted an escape route.

“That was a different time.” He says stoutly.

“It was five months ago!” Draco shouts.

“Mind your voice,” Severus says sternly, not the least bit impressed.

Draco mouth snaps shut. It is only a brief moment before he opens his mouth again, but he does keep his tone level.

“Potter has attempted a committed relationship _once_. I don’t think I have to remind you of how spectacularly horrible that went, do I? What makes you so sure he would actually want to try it again, and with _two_ people this time?”

Severus winces. He can do little to defend Harry and Ginevra Weasley past relationship. Even he admits it was a dumpster fire that needed to be put out.

“Harry was still recovering from the war.” He tries anyway.

“And Weaslette wasn’t? That is no excuse and you know it. Potter can’t handle commitment. Just admit it.” Draco says with crossed arms and a smirk.

“That was three years ago Draco.”

“Yes, three years of Potter being unchained and free to do whatever the hell he wanted. I read plenty of gossip about just what he got up to. I can only _hope_ that most of it was false. Regardless of what the papers lied about, one thing is true; Potter broke hearts left, right, _and_ center. Now you think you and I are somehow different from everybody else he slept with? We aren’t!”

Severus could feel himself getting a headache. Three months they had been living together. Three months, and not once during those months did Draco seem to see the change in Harry. It was so obvious to Severus. Painfully so. How could Draco be so blind? Was he just intentionally overlooking Harry desire to be more then a lover used for sex?

Not once does Severus think about how Draco’s words hold some truth. That he was well within his right to be skeptical or unsure. Instead, he completely dismisses every word that falls out of the blonds’ mouth from this point on. Writing him off as just unseeing and stuck in the past.

It would take Draco doing something dramatic and desperate for him before he gives him his full attention. Before he actually listens to the words of his lover of _five_ years.

To make matters worse, Draco sees it. He sees the moment Severus dismiss him.

Frustrated and angry, he sneers, “He is a slut, Severus! Don’t you _dare_ deny it!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAWL, I totally started writing this the same time as Part One. In fact, I couldn't even finish Part One until I backtracked.
> 
> P.S. To be Continues? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Severus reaction to Harry's disappearance.

**Part Three**

Three hours.

It takes Severus three hours after his argument with Draco to realize Harry had come and gone and had taken his things with him.

He doesn’t panic.

He realizes the shadow that had ducked behind the opening in the kitchen had been Harry. The poor boy no doubt had front row seats to Severus choosing Draco over him.

Of course, he would leave.

Why would the boy stay in a place he was unwanted? No doubt Harry had fled the instant he heard those words. If he had stayed a few moments afterward, maybe he wouldn’t have been so hasty.

Severus doesn’t panic.

He calmly stands by the floo, ignoring his unsteady hands as he throws powder into the fireplace, calling out Harry’s address before stepping through.

His relief at not being blocked is short lived.

The apartment obviously hadn’t seen any life in is since Harry abandoned it for their home three months ago. He hadn’t stopped paying on it though. Another possible escape route, _just in case_.

Severus glances around briefly before spotting the jar of floo powered. He steps closer and picks up a pinch. If Harry isn’t at his old apartment, then that leaves Grimmauld Place or the Burrow. Severus silently hopes he will find his wayward lover at the former place.

He steps through the oriented fireplace of Grimmauld Place, coughing only a bit at the dust in the air. Kreacher stands a few feet away, looking aged and crusty.

“Is Harry here?” Severus demands, not wasting a second.

Kreacher doesn’t blink, “No. Master Potter has not visited in the past two weeks.”

Severus snarls and spins on his heel. The Burrow it is.

Before he leaves, he says, “If Harry returns, please inform him I would like to talk and not everything he heard was completely true.”

“Kreacher will make sure Master Potter get the message.”

Severus apparate some walking distance from the Burrow.

On the short walk to the run-down home, he contemplates skipping the confrontation entirely and just contacting Granger. Surely the girl can talk to sense into Harry before he goes and does something stupid. Severus would also be forced to explain how exactly they ended up in the situation, something he wished to put off. As far as he was concerned, the matter only should be known to those involved.

No need for outside voices to give their input.

How unfortunate that Draco was no doubt blabbing about it all to either his mother or Parkinson. Severus hope either of the women could talk some sense into the boy.

Severus stops short at the door and knocks sharply.

Luck seems to not be on his side.

Hermione Granger opens the door with a frown, Ron Weasley not that far behind.

Severus briefly recalls that it is Sunday. And that the Weasley’s often have family gatherings on Sunday. He also recalls Harry inviting him and Draco to one of these gatherings a few times. On all occasions, he and Draco declined. He realizes now that may have been Harry attempt to hint at something more serious between them.

He grimaces.

Ms. Granger scowls back, “Mr. Snape, how can we help you?” She asks in a tone that is barely polite.

“Ha-Potter. I am looking for Potter. I was wondering if he has stopped by today?” Severus grits out.

Ms. Granger is instantly concerned. “What? No. He said he had something to so today, and that he couldn’t make it. Why? What happened? When was the last time you saw him?” He words nearly fall over each other.

“Three hours ago. Thank you for letting me know. Now, if you would excuse me-”

“What happened to Harry? What did you do?” Mr. Weasley snarls, pushing past Ms. Granger to stare Severus down.

“Ron, honestly-” Ms. Granger says in annoyance.

“Don’t.” Mr. Weasley snaps, not even looking back at her, “Harry was supposed to be with them. Now he is gone. What the bloody hell happened?”

Severus is already turning away, “Nothing as drastic as you or no doubt thinking, Mr. Weasley. Potter overheard something and left. Now I simply intend to find him to better explain.”

Ignoring Mr. Weasley fuming face, he directs the last part to Ms. Granger who has a restraining hand on her friends’ arm. 

“Please let me know if he contacts you. Tell him I only want to talk.”

“Will do.” Is her curt response. She still looks concerned but is now a lot calmer after his explanation.

“Hermione what the hell!”

“Shush, Harry will turn up soon. You know how he is. He sometimes needs time to himself. If he doesn’t then we will find him.”

Severus apparate after overhearing those words.

* * *

Draco learns that Potter is missing the next day.

He is in the middle of tea with his mother and Pansy when a house-elf announces Severus arrival.

He continues to nibble at a cookie, saying nothing as his mother tells the house elf to bring their guest to the outside garden.

“Wonder what this is all about.” Pansy comments after sipping her tea.

“I’m sure Severus is just concerned about his fiancé.” His mother says with a bland smile, looking at her son with sharp eyes.

Draco doesn’t flinch. He picks up another cookie and remains silent. His eyes are puffy, and he has a pounding headache. He could care less about whatever Severus Snape was up too. The man made his position perfectly clear yesterday, and Draco left in response.

If the crooked nose bastard wanted time, Draco will give him all the times he needed. It wasn’t like he wasn’t used to being put on the back burner for that man.

As far as he was concerned, they had nothing left to talk about. Hell, he was bloody tired of talking. It did him no good in the end.

He doesn’t glance up when a familiar dark figure glides in.

Mother greets the intruder like the perfect host she is, “Good afternoon, Severus. What brings you to our home?”

Severus stops short of the table laden with sweets and tea. He glances at Draco who is pointedly looking in the opposite direction.

He sighs and turns back to Narcissa.

“I wished to speak with your son in private. There is a matter of great importance that we need to discuss.” He tells her honestly.

Draco snorts unattractively, still not looking at him. “The last time you needed to speak to me about something of ‘great importance’ it didn’t end so well.”

Severus presses his mouth into a thin line. He glances at Parkinson, who looks amused and then Narcissa, who is without expression. 

He steps forward, “The subject is the same. He never returned.” He states.

Pansy rolls her eyes, “We already know you are talking about Potter. No need to be so cryptic.”

“Now, now, Ms. Parkinson,” Narcissa chides gently, “Why don’t we give these two some privacy. Come along, there is a dress I have been meaning to have you look at.”

The two women leave, but not before both make eye contact with Draco, speaking to him without words. 

Severus takes a seat.

“It’s been almost twenty-four hours since Harry left. He overheard us.” Severus cuts to the point.

“Well, bloody boo-hoo. Potter knows what I really think about him. What else is new?” Draco snarks with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Severus slams his palms on the table leaning forward with a snarl, “He heard us, Draco! He no doubts thinks I choose you over him, and that he is unwanted.”

Draco twists around to properly glare back, “So bloody what? You were the one who had chosen! I didn’t force those words from your mouth! Not that it did any good. You _still_ want him, Severus. Enough to risk _me_!”

“What more do you want me to do? I _did_ choose you!”

“What is the point if you are going to take those words back almost instantly? Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“We couldn’t just kick him out, Draco! We were the ones who invited him in. I needed time.”

“ _You_ were the one who invited him. I had nothing to do with that.”

“Then why didn’t you speak up? You have a mouth boy, use it!”

“What the bloody fuck do you think I am doing now?”

Severus opened his mouth before closing. He sighs and massages his temples. He had not come here to argue. He had hoped that Draco would be concerned for Harry. Enough to put their differences aside to properly search for him.

“You were the one who wanted to explain everything to him. To let him down _gently,_ ” Draco says, looking away. “In return, I would leave to give you two sometime, and then come back. That was the plan, Severus. It seems Potter just sped up the process. I say good for him. Nobody deserves to be strung along.”

Draco would not even wish that on Potter. Knowing what you desired was so close, and yet being unable to reach it was frustrating and maddening. Draco had grown used to the feeling, had managed to even hold onto something that resembled patience. But it was only for Severus. Everything had been for Severus.

He didn’t want to share.

He had only agreed to the terms because of that. If what Severus was to be believed, then Potter really wished for a genuine relationship between all three of them. Maybe if Draco had been given more time…but that wasn’t anything to think about. It has already been talked about, revised, and talked about again.

The decision was made.

Harry was to be told his services were no longer needed.

Severus can’t say anything to that. Not with empty gray eyes staring out into the distance, still puffy and red from crying.

Not when he hadn’t exactly been honest with the boy.

Severus had managed to talk some reason into Draco and had gotten him to agree to hold off on breaking things off with Harry. In the meantime, he would stay with his mother while Severus explained everything to Harry.

Only Severus never intended to break things off with Harry. He had hoped to convince Harry to help him convince Draco that three was better than two.

Now that shallow plan was on pause since the boy had run off in the most dramatic fashion.

“I will find him.”

Draco scoffs, “If Potter doesn’t wish to be found, then he is as good as gone.”

“At the very least he needs to know what he heard wasn’t entirely true.”

“…In what way?” Draco stares at him with cold eyes.

Severus swallows, “I choose you. But Harry has the right to know why.”

Draco’s harden stare doesn’t lighten up, “Fine. Find Potter,” He gets up and snaps his fingers. A house elf apparates to his side, bowing low.

“Yes, Master Draco?”

“Please escort Mr. Snape out. His business is done here.” Draco turns his back to his fiancé of two years.

“Draco-” Severus starts to protest angrily.

“ _Surely,”_ He hisses turning around slowly, “You are not dumb enough to suggest I help?”

Severus grits his teeth, “If Harry contacts you-”

Draco laughs, cruel and unamused.

“He won’t.”

He turns and leaves without a backward glance.

Severus growls before standing up and following the house elf out of Malfoy Manor.

No matter. Draco would not have contributed much in finding Harry anyway. Hopefully, by the time Severus do come across the boy, his other lover will be more forgiving.

He apparates back to his home which is now much more quieter and colder then he is used too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, wonder what is going to happen next...


	4. Part four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets some time to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this isn't abandoned! This chapter was just a lot harder to write!

**Part Four**

Ginny Weasley opens her door to see Harry standing outside it with a bag thrown over his shoulder. She doesn’t say anything. She simply steps aside, allowing him into the apartment she shares with Luna Lovegood. 

“Ron and Hermione are looking for you,” She tells him with crossed arms. 

“I know,” Harry doesn’t look at her. 

“Snape asked after you…” Ginny walks further into the modest apartment, flopping down on a bright yellow couch. 

“…” Harry follows her example without a word. 

“What happened Harry?” She takes note of his puffy red eyes and pale skin but doesn’t comment on them. 

“I heard them talking about me. Malfoy wanted me gone, and Snape chose him. I left right after.” Harry looks down at his clenched hands in his lap, keeping his reluctant response short and to the point. 

“Maybe you should go back and talk to them, see what it was all about,” Ginny levels a heavy gaze on her ex-fiancé. 

Harry only came to her when he wasn’t in the mood to be lectured by Hermione and coaxed away from Snape and Malfoy by Ron. He hadn’t even been with them for a year, but she had expected them to get into more fights. Sure, Harry popped by to complain about the recent fight he got into with Malfoy, but that was the norm. Malfoy and he seemed to clash over the smallest things. Just recently Harry had complained about Malfoy leaving his slippers in the middle of the hallway. 

Ginny rolls her eyes. 

Between the two of them, they already seemed like a married couple twenty years into their relationship. After all, at the end of the day, Harry still went back to them. 

Ginny returns her focus on her friend. Harry has yet to remove his gaze from his hands. She shifts to a more comfortable position and frowns. Wait. Didn’t he say Snape choose Malfoy over him? Well, was that not obvious? Weren’t Snape and Malfoy engaged? She vividly remembers Harry denying that the relationship between him and those two entwined snakes was anything serious. Had that changed? She wanted to question him so badly. Obviously, something had changed, but what? Did Harry develop feelings for the cobra and the python? 

“Why would I? They made it perfectly clear that they no longer wanted me,” Harry says through gritted teeth. 

“I’m sure it isn’t that simple,” Ginny says, frown still in place. She isn’t defending Malfoy and Snape. 

She just thinks if the two-headed snakes really wanted Harry out, they would be more for coming. They never saw any reason to hold back their scorn for Harry in the past, so why start now? Not to mention the fact that Snape was desperately searching for him. Why would that prideful man do that if he wanted nothing to do with Harry? Ginny figured it wasn’t all set-in-stone. 

Plus, even though she was very reluctant to admit it, Harry had been happy _._ That, more than anything, deserved a second glance at the situation. 

“It is. Look, I’m tired. Can I crash on your couch until I figure things out?” 

“What? Coming off what you just said, isn’t everything already settled? What else is there to figure out?” Ginny leaned forward with narrowed eyes. 

“It’s more complicated than that.” 

“How?” She demanded. 

“Ginny, I’m really tired, can we talk about this later.” 

“…” 

“Please?” 

“Fine Harry. You don’t need to sleep on the couch. We have a guest room. Here, I’ll show you.” 

* * *

Harry woke up with a rolling stomach and the pressing need to piss. He gets up and walks with bleary eyes to the restroom, only stubbing his toe once. 

The scent of breakfast leads him back to the combined living and kitchen area. 

Luna is in the kitchen, humming to herself as she flips bunny-shaped pancakes. She doesn’t seem surprised to see him. In fact, there are three plates on the table. 

He sits down. He is hungry but at the same time isn’t sure if his stomach would let him hold anything down. He is just about to get up and give up on breakfast when a plate is set in front of him alone with a steaming cup of tea. 

He looks up into smiling blue eyes. 

“Thank yo-” He beings to say. 

“The tea will help keep the squirmy away from your stomach. They like to nestle close to the baby even if it means making the mama or papa sick,” Luna says before leaning down and giving a poke to his stomach. She giggles at his shocked expression before returning to the kitchen. 

Harry follows her with bulging eyes, his large hands falling to his stomach. 

The _fuck?_

How did she know? 

Harry had suspected, but it only had been confirmed just yesterday. 

He looked down at his plate of food and was all unappetizing, even the tea. He pushes at the plate before getting up and heading the counter that overlooked the kitchen. 

Harry watched Luna poor out the batter into bunny shape for a moment, thinking how to approach the topic. He didn’t think Luna was the type to blab, but Ginny and she were an item now. Keeping secrets from someone as perceptive and curious as Ginny was a difficult task. Harry knew from experience. On most accounts, he failed spectacularly. 

“Luna,” He starts, but just leaves it at that because he has no idea what else to say. 

“I won’t tell Ginny,” Luna says while putting the last pancake on a plate and turning off the stove with her wand. 

“How-” 

“The squrmies were obvious, but you also have this air about you,” She waves her spatula around Harry’s person to indicate this _air._

Harry looks around him, confused. 

Luna just smiles. 

“Is breakfast ready?” Ginny asks when she comes into the room, drying her hair with a towel. 

Harry jumps and instantly looks guilty. 

Ginny notices the look, “What?” 

“The food is ready, but Harry has a stomach ache,” Luna says, forever able to read between the lines. 

Ginny just shrugs, “I’ll eat his portion then.” 

Harry is suddenly starving, and the idea of not having food sounds utterly stupid. He scrambles to sits back down at his plate and takes a bit out of the fluffy bunny pancake as he guards his tea against Ginny grabby hands. 

“I thought you weren’t eating,” Ginny says with a pout. 

“I wasn’t but now I am,” Harry says through a mouthful of bacon and eggs. 

“Agh, eat before you speak! And no elbows on the table!” 

Luna brings over two plates for her and Ginny, “You sound like your mom,” she snickers. 

Ginny turns her pout on her girlfriend, “What? No. I mean, it _is_ rude.” 

“I thought I teleported to the Burrow for a second there,” Harry teases after swallowing. 

Ginny throws a piece of bacon at him. 

Harry catches it in his mouth. 

Luna laughs and claps impressed. 

There is no further mention of his pregnancy and his past relationship with the _two-headed_ snakes for the rest of the day. 

* * *

Harry is ten weeks pregnant with a baby that could be fathered by Snape or Malfoy. He had already calculated back to the time of possible conception, and though hard to pinpoint the exact time, it wasn’t difficult to guess. At this point, there was a fifty-fifty chance that it could be either of the men. Neither prospect brings any ounce of joy. 

Being so clearly unwanted, and rejected just brings up a hurt that Harry wants to pretend never happened and a lot of anger and a hint of resentment. 

Harry does not give Snape or Malfoy much thought. He refuses to give them any more of his time. 

His pregnancy is also a matter that he has given little thought. Given that it went hand and hand with Snape and Malfoy... 

Though he was in desperate need of guidance on how to tackle the mess that was his current life, he had put off telling anyone. Luna was a whole other matter. Harry couldn’t stop himself from being nervous over this fact. Luna was a trustworthy person, of that he had no doubt, but mistakes could still happen. 

After hiding at Luna and Ginny's apartment for a week, he had returned to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher was quick to inform him of Snape’s visit while he was closing off his fireplace. 

Harry manages to stall Hermione for one more week before she shows up at his door with a scowl of worry with Ron standing behind her looking exasperated but equally worried. 

He opens the door to his friends with a sheepish look. 

“What. Happened.” Hermione demands after taking a sip of the tea Kreacher brings out to them after they sat down in front of the fireplace. 

“‘Mione, is this really necessary? Harry did say he needed some time to figure things out,” Ron says with a sigh. 

“I think two weeks is long enough!” She snaps at Ron before turning to Harry with a softer tone, “Look, I know you hate when I stick my nose in your business, but I’m really worried about you Harry. I know you said things ended between you, Malfoy and Snape-” 

“And good riddance!” Ron interrupts her. 

Hermione shoots him a glare, “But why does that call for you not to speak to use for two weeks? Did something bad happen? Did they do something to you? The way you spoke in the letter made it seem like it was the usual break between one of your flings, but I don’t think it is. There is more to it, I know there is,” Hermione says leaning forward with sharp brown eyes. 

Harry has to stop himself from wiping off the sweat he can suddenly feel beading on his forehead and at the back of his neck. 

Right. 

He probably should have given Hermione more than just; ‘I’m fine. Snape, Malfoy and I are no longer a thing. I need some time to think. Will contact you soon. -Harry’. 

“I’m-” Harry voice breaks. He closes his mouth again with a wince. 

“I know, I know. You’re ‘fine’. But Harry, why the isolation? I think it is rather unnecessary, and what about Snape? He has been rather persistent in wanting to talk to you. I thought you said things ended between you three? I know Snape isn’t the type to beat at a dead horse...” 

“Wow, he got in contact with you too? I almost threw a curse at him the third time,” Ron says with a scowl. 

Harry blinks. 

Wait. 

What? 

“Snape wants to talk to me? No, better yet, Snape contacted you of his own free will?” Harry blinks again. 

Ron nodded eagerly with a grimace, “Exactly, what is up with the greasily git? I thought he would leave off after the first time, but he only got more insistent. I heard he has even been lurking at your old hunts.” 

Harry didn’t really know what to do with that information so he decided not to give it much thought. Snape probably only wanted to end things between them on his terms. It was something the controlling bastard would do. 

Maybe Harry should send the bastard a break-up owl. That would surely get the message across. Just the thought of Snape and Malfoy’s reaction to it is amusing and satisfying. 

“I don’t know what that is all about, but there is nothing between me, Snape and Malfoy. If he contacts you two again, just ignore it,” Harry tells his two friends. 

“You do not have to tell me twice, mate,” Ron says, looking pleased. 

Hermione narrows her eyes, “Are you sure, Harry?” 

Harry doesn’t look away from her, “Yes.” 

She shrugs, “Alright.” 

Harry relaxes and takes a sip of his tea. 

“Did you know Rooibos tea can prevent morning sickness?” Hermione says absently while staring down at the cup in her lap. 

Harry chokes, tries to swallow and ends up doing a spit-take. 

Ron, best mate in the world, point, and laughs. 

Hermione, the only one he can count on, gets up and pats at his back while offering him a handkerchief. 

“Are you alright, Harry?” She asks. 

Harry can only bob his head while blushing in embarrassment. 

“Hmmm, but why react like that? That was odd,” Hermione says while eyeing him up. 

“I thought it was funny. It was such a random thing to say,” Harry quickly explains. 

Hermione's eyebrows scrunch up, “Really? But Kreacher served Rooibos tea. Didn’t you notice?” 

Harry looks over to his cup of tea with confusion, “I thought it tasted different...” And now that Harry was thinking about it, he hadn’t felt nauseous once since he returned to Grimmauld palace. 

Was that all the tea doing? 

It seemed like a stretch. Surely tea wouldn’t cure him of morning sickness. 

Kreacher appears at his elbow with a towel, “Master Harry is careless. Kreacher had just ordered that tea because Master Harry needed it. Master Harry should be more cautious.” 

Hermione frowns, “Why does he need it?” 

Harry takes the towel and waves Kreacher off with quick hand movements, “I don’t!” He squeaks at Hermione, “Kreacher, don’t you have something else to do? Thanks for the towel, I got it from here,” He tells the house-elf who harrumphs in response before dispparating away. 

Hermione still hovers above Harry with a tilted head. 

“Harry-” 

“Ron, I heard you and George are working on a new project?” 

Ron wipe tears from his eyes, “That was funny, mate. I needed that laugh, and yeah. George and I were thinking about expanding into more harmless children's toys. Boring but profitable.” 

“Har-” 

“Is that so? That sounds like a cool idea! Are you thinking of making your own or getting a toy vendor?” 

“George has his own ideas, so we're going from there.” 

“Fascinating. Tell me more...” Harry tries to coax. 

Ron looks surprised, but opens his mouth, “Well-” 

“Harry, ignoring me will only make me more suspicious!” Hermione scolds. 

Ron looks between them with a look of confusion, “Wait, did I miss something? What is there to be suspicious of?” 

Harry tries to keep his face straight, “Nothing! I don’t know what Hermione is trying to get at.” 

Hermione paces in front of the fireplace, shaking her head, “No, something isn’t right.” 

“Hermione, just let it go. I’m sure if Harry wanted to tell us he would,” Ron says making Harry feel a twinge of guilt. 

“Thanks, Ron. And shouldn’t you be happier about this? I know you never approved of my relationship with Snape and Malfoy. Just let it be. It isn’t that serious,” Harrys says as calmly as he can. 

“That isn’t true. I think it’s a lot more serious then you are willing to admit.” Hermione says and pins Harry with a look. 

Harry tries to hold her serious stare, but he is looking away before he knows it. 

It’s all the response that Hermione needs to confirm her suspicions, but even so, she brings up the facts she is aware of. 

“First you suddenly break things off with Snape and Malfoy,” Hermione starts listing off her fingers, “Then you go AWOL, saying you needed your space, and lastly your weird reaction to me mentioning morning sickness, and Kreacher saying you needed to drink tea.” 

Ron frowns, “So? He could just have a stomach bug and felt it weird that you mention something related to pregnancy.” 

Hermione nods, “That is true. It could just be a stomach ache and nothing more,” She raises an eyebrow at Harry, “But what about going AWOL? What was that about? Was it really just to have time to yourself?” 

Harry should firmly agree and scold Hermione for being a busy body. It would be perfectly in tune with how he reacted to such things in the past, and he can once more return to not giving anything any real thought. 

He still had plenty of time. 

He wouldn’t show for a few more months. He wasn’t scared at all. He wasn’t lonely at all. Who cared that Snape and Malfoy threw him away? He didn’t need them. He didn’t need anyone. He could do this alone. He was fine being alone. A baby wasn’t going to change that. Harry had always wanted to have kids anyway. He would be fine. He was good with kids. Raising a baby couldn’t be that hard, right? Harry would figure it out. He would even be nice enough and _eventually_ tell Snape and Malfoy. He wouldn’t know which one father the kid until after it was born. He can push it off until then. It wasn’t like they were carrying the baby. He was. He would be doing all the work. He wasn’t scared. Really. He wasn’t. 

Harry closes his eyes tight and heaves in a big breath. 

“Come on mate, it’s not that big of a deal,” Ron says, trying to console but not knowing why. Somehow he picked up that something wasn’t right. 

Hermione backs down as well, “You don’t have to say anything. I’m just being a nosey coot again. Sorry, Harry. I won’t press you about this again.” 

His friends are giving him an out. In fact, they are practically shoving him through the door in their worry. 

Harry should take it. 

He isn’t ready for anyone else to know. 

He barely had any time to digest the information himself. 

Two weeks wasn’t enough. 

Harry said he wouldn’t give the two bastards anymore of his time. 

He promised himself. 

He broke that promise the moment he was alone. 

Harry couldn’t help but look back and wonder what he did wrong. He wants to confront Snape and Malfoy, either to yell and rage, or cry and snarl, he didn’t know. Either way, it would be better than trying to stuff all his regret, hurt, and anger in a box that is already too full. 

He wants to go numb, but he can’t. 

On top of that was his pregnancy. 

Harry didn’t know what to _do._

He was like a knotted ball inside, and he had no idea how to even start untangling the black threads. 

He needed help. 

He _wanted_ help. 

Harry opens his eyes. 

Hermione and Ron stand in front of him with equal looks of worry. 

“Harry?” 

“Was it them? Did they do this? The next time I see Malfoy or Snape...” Ron starts to threaten, looking furious. 

“Ron, we don’t even know if it was Malfoy or Snape. He could just be sick like you said. We should stop jumping to conclusions, it will only upset Harry further,” Hermione says, looking guilty. 

Harry shakes his head, looking sad and tired. 

Why did he even think he had to do this alone? 

Why did he run away from the people who were always by his side? 

How foolish he was. 

“Hermione, Ron,” Harry calls their attention back on him, “I’m pregnant, and the other parent is either Malfoy or Snape.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what should happen next?
> 
> Does Snape confront Harry?
> 
> OR
> 
> Does Harry confront Draco?
> 
> Follow Me on Tumblr if You Want.  
> https://tblewit.tumblr.com/  
> I post Chapter Updates, Drabbles, Chats and Random Crap.


	5. Part Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your eyes aren't deceiving you. This is in fact an update! ^o^

**Part Five**

He should have said something sooner. 

It was a little too little too late, but Draco can admit this much to himself in the privacy of his own mind.

His pointed chin rest into the palm of his hand as he nurses a steaming cup of tea in the other. He sits on the seated cushion at the bottom of a large window in one of the many empty halls of Malfoy Manor. The view was grey and wet, and lightening briefly lights up the sky and is soon followed by a weak whimper of thunder. He watches as fat droplets of rain pelt the window before rolling down. Given how numb his  arse is, he has been zoning out for at least an hour. 

Draco makes no move to leave his spot. Instead his grey eyes  cloud over once more after a few seconds of clarity and he once again become lost in his own thoughts. 

It has been over a month since Potter overhead them. Severus was still on the hunt for the other man, but as Draco predicted, he wasn’t easily available. 

It was obvious to Draco that Potter had already washed his hands of them and moved on. It was unfortunate that Severus, logical and sharp-eyed Severus, refused to see the truth and all but stuffed his own head up his arse. It seemed the more Potter went on ignoring him, the more determined Severus was in finding him. 

He had tried on multiple occasions to convince the older man to just give up. Potter didn’t want to be found. Potter didn’t care about hearing an explanation. Potter was done. But all his words fell on ears completely deaf to them. The only thing he managed to accomplish was to push Severus even further away. In the beginning, Severus had made an effort to stop by and keep Draco updated but after being met with only scorn and disinterest, he eventually stopped coming entirely. It’s been a week since he had last visited. 

Draco, hurt but mostly infuriated, had been determined to just stew alone. Severus would eventually tire himself out. He would eventually come to see what Draco already knew. Then they can both go back to  their life before Potter and put this whole fiasco behind them. 

He ignored the small swell of concern that steadily grew as Potter remained hidden. He ignored the doubts that tried to poke through his carefully crafted walls. He didn’t care. It didn’t matter. It was over. At least, that is what he continued to tell himself in the dark of night when he remained wide awake in a bed that had becoming unfamiliar. He pretends that it was only the image of Severus that left him restless. That he only yearns for scarred pale skin and thin lips. Draco wasn’t haunted by olive skin that he wanted to run his hands over, wild hair, and beautiful green eyes. 

Draco only wanted Severus. 

He did. 

...Right?

During that time Draco came down with a very persistent stomach bug. He was not given any time to really process anything because just keeping food that sat like a rock in his stomach took all of his energy. Just as he thought that he might need to leave the Manor and get the illness sorted out, it miraculously lifts halfway through the day and Draco forgets all about it until he wakes up with his dinner from last night trying to claw its way up his throat the next morning. 

If his mother was still in the Manor, she would have called a healer the minute she realized he was ill. However, she left almost two weeks into Draco self-imposed exile. She had been planning a trip with his Aunt Andromeda since last summer. She had been more than willing to postpone it for her son sake, concerned about him, but Draco wouldn’t let her. He wasn’t a child, and he could handle himself just fine. Though hesitant, she left and promised to return within a month. 

Draco had been alone in the Manor since. 

It was both a blessing and a curse. 

With his mother gone and Pansy away on a work-related trip, it means he no longer anything to distract him from his own soul crushing problems. He had once been adept at pretending that nothing was amiss, that everything was unchanged and his mother and Pany had been willing to indulge him for the most part. His only reminder came in the form of Severus recurring visits but even that was gone.

If only he can pull the shall of denial back over his eyes. 

Draco would give anything....

His thoughts whirled around his head similar to the storm that continues to rage outside. 

_ “What would you have done?”  _ Draco had found himself asking the question to Pansy right before she left. He hadn’t intended to say anything at all, but the question had shoved  it’s way on his tongue just as she was getting up to leave. 

Pansy hadn’t need clarification. She had simply let out a gusty huff of air before sitting back down,  _ “I wouldn’t have let him stayed beyond the first night,”  _ She had said promptly, she hadn’t missed a beat. 

_ “It was just sex,”  _ Draco had felt the need to say, and he ignored how defensive he sounded. 

_ “It was  _ **_ never  _ ** _ going to be ‘Just sex’ when it comes to Potter. You three have too much history together.”  _ Pansy wasn’t the type to mince her words. 

Draco had scoffed, _ “We hated each other. If anything, our history should have been the main thing that drove us further apart. Potter is just as infuriating now as he was in the past. It really was just sex.”  _

_ “Maybe that was the case for you, but it obviously is not the case for your fiancé.”  _ Pansy hadn’t said the words to be harsh. At that point it had been just a hard fact. 

Draco had glared at nothing in particular and his next word had come out with some bite to them,  _ “I am well aware of Severus supposed feelings for Potter.”  _ He had started to say more, but Pansy had leaned in then, her dark eyes had narrowed. 

_ “Yes, and on that topic, why aren’t you angrier? The Draco Malfoy I know would not have put up with a fiancé who would even entertain the idea of being unfaithful, much less one who demands you wait for him as he sets out on a quest to find Potter. Why the hell are you so calm? Why the hell are you letting Severus walk all over you? Since when have you been the docile and obedient type?”  _

Draco was on his feet and snarling before she even finished talking, “ _ Severus is not unfaithful!”  _ He had growled as he glared down at Pansy. He completely ignored the rest of what she had said, his ears only clinging onto that hateful word.

She hadn’t even blinked,  _ “Yes, but if he wasn’t, we wouldn’t be here right now, would we?”  _

Draco had already started to shake his head in denial, his mouth pressed into a thin line,  _ “It was just sex. Severus only got a bit attached to Potter is all. It means nothing.”  _ The words had felt hollow even as he had willed them all to be true. 

Pansy hadn’t been in the mood to let him slip into denial, not like she had previously. Her dark eyes had hardened,  _ “If it really meant nothing, why is he running himself ragged just to get a glimpse of Potter?”  _ She had said the words slowly with force as she stared up at him with unwavering eyes. 

Draco had scoffed, unmoved,  _ “Severus is only trying to be polite. He will tire himself out sooner rather than later.”  _

But Pansy had shook her head, frustrated and almost sad,  _ “Draco you know that isn’t true. Snape is not the type to use his words lightly. If that old man says he won’t stop until the finds Potter, then that is exactly what he will do.”  _

Draco had known this as well. He had shoved the fact away as long as he could, buried it when it had dared to enter his mind unannounced. His lips had trembled and opened and closed on words that had went up into to smoke before he could have voiced them. 

_ “It doesn’t mean anything,”  _ The words were barely heard over his own breath and his knees weakened enough that he let himself sink back down into his seat. 

Severus had been serious. 

This whole time, he had been completely serious. 

He had really wanted to court Potter. 

It wasn’t some fucked up joke. 

Draco head had sunk into his own hands as he cradled it. His eyes had squeezed shut, and the image of Severus  _ hesitating  _ had come to his mind as clear as  day . 

When Draco had  asked his lover of five years, his  _ fiancé, _ to choose between him and a man he had only been in a relationship for five months; He. Had. Hesitated. 

It wasn’t a small crack. 

It was like an explosion.

The  revelation hit him full force in the face. 

A small hand on his shoulder had startled him and his head had snapped up. It had been only then that he had realized that salty tears had been rolling down his pale face. When he had met the eyes of Pansy, horribly genuine and sympathetic, Draco couldn’t hold back his sob. 

He no doubt he had looked truly pathetic as he curled into the small body of his best friend, finally realizing for the first time in months exactly why he had been so angry and so  _ jealous  _ of Potter. 

Even as he choked on a gasp, a bitter laugh had rolled out of his mouth. He had no doubt he sounded a bit deranged, crying and laughing in such a manic way, but he couldn’t stop. 

It had been almost funny.  _ Too  _ funny. 

It had taken Draco  ** years  ** to convince Severus that he loved him, that he wouldn’t drop him the moment something new and pretty showed up. It took him even longer before Severus even agreed to accept his proposal. It had never been easy loving a man like Severus Snape, but Draco had been sure, for the first time in his life, that it would be all worth it in the end. He could be patient, he could be reassuring, and be the supporting tree if it was for Severus. He had thought that he had nothing left to prove. That Severus love for him was as sure as the sun rising in the morning. 

But then Potter showed up. 

Five months. 

That was all it took. 

Draco hadn’t thought much of it when all Severus could do was talk about Potter over dinner, clearly frustrated and fed up with having to work with the  Auror . It had been amusing. Then he realized Severus seemed a bit distracted at times. He would zone out in the middle of potion making, he would lose focus when they were making love. Draco had thought it had simply  been because he had a lot on his plate. 

Looking back, Draco had realized it had been more than that. It had been Potter, even before he had suggested the threesome. 

And when Potter finally had entered their bed for the first time, Severus hadn’t been able to keep his eyes, mouth and hands off the other man. Draco had been somewhat preoccupied but it was then that the seed of doubt once again lodged itself into his chest, new yet oh so familiar. 

It was Potter. 

It had  _ always  _ been  Potter. 

Draco hadn’t ever felt despair as much as he had in that day. His heart had dropped into his stomach and had attempted to eat itself from the inside out in a desperate bid to get away from the truth. He could do nothing but curl up tighter in Pansy lap as tears had stung his eyes in  an unrelenting stream down his pained face. 

Now, in the present, Draco felt like a pumpkin that had been carved out, empty and hollow. 

As Severus continues to search for the wayward Potter, Draco can only look outside in the empty Manor with the bitter taste of regret and acid bile on his tongue. 

He truly wished he had said something sooner. 

If only to prevent himself from experiencing the true mother of all heartaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I forgot how FUN this story is to write. 
> 
> Well, what do you guys think? 
> 
> I noticed a lot of you really didn't care about Draco or Severus, and only focused on Harry. I wonder if that changed a bit? 
> 
> Anyway, I extended this story a bit. Added two more chapters to wrap things up nicely! And as usual, please comment below what you liked or disliked! I love reading them and they give me the energy to write!! :)


End file.
